TVGM x SETH
by Jewish.pussy
Summary: The story of an emo and a fnaf fag
**Seth's POV -**

I flipped my Emo hair out of my face. I don't know why so many people make fun of it, they just don't understand. My hair is the only reason I get my dick wet. I posted on facebook about how lonely I was, and how no one would understand my dark life. My life sucks because I dropped my ice cream on the ground when I was five, and that's where it all started. Then, I get a message from Tvgm. I thought this nigga hate me, the fuck. I look at the message. It was a dick pic. We send each other dick pics all night and Victoria gets jealous. That hoe. So I sent her dick pics of my throbbing 3 inch

 _(Seth texts Tvgm and begins to track his location and google maps the shit out of his house)_

 **Narrator's POV -**

A few days later, Seth appeared at Tvgm's doorstep with a picture of Jessica in his hand, a bottle of Clorox bleach, a lighter, and a few razor blades. Tvgm wondered why Seth was being such a stereotypical emo faggot. Since Tvgm was autistic, he let Seth into his small shack that he called "home". Seth began to grab Tvgm and he pinned him to the wall. After that, he grabbed a fnaf dildo from his back pocket and slapped Tvgm's ass with it. Tvgm was confused so he began to scream really loud because you know, fucking autism. He spat on Seth's mouth and Seth took his little fucking emo chain that he wore around his arm and chocked him with it. Seth was into some abusive kinky shit, for instance: cuffing Tvgm to the bed while forcing him to look at a burning picture of Jessica's flaccid cock as he downs a gallon of Clorox. The perfect night. And that's exactly what went down

 **Tvgm's POV -**

Seth grabbed my wrist as tight as he could and choked me with his faggot ass chain that he carries around his fucking 3 inch dick. He took out about 5 razor blades from his pocket and told me, "if you don't fuckin do as I say fnaf fag, I swear to allah that I'm going to slit your fucking anus wide open and stick my giant dong in there." So by force, I did what he told me to.

 **Seth's POV -**

I pulled Tvgm by his fnaf shirt and dragged him to his room. The room smelt of Doritos, jizz, and onions. It was full of a bunch of Down syndrome "inspirational" quotes, KKK applications, a "Hitler did nothing wrong poster", a Dr. Phil cutout with a C4 taped to his dick, and a Freddy Fuckbear shrine that was encased with a bunch of fnaf butt plugs. I tied him to the bed with four of my fag chains and took off his cum-stained queery ass shorts. I took a feather duster from around the corner and spanked his throbbing 2-inch erection. I can tell he enjoyed it.

 **Tvgm's POV -**

Having Seth acting like a faggot towards me actually made my 12 year old dick turn into an eggplant. I felt the urge to fuck him deep in his ass but I was the faggot getting fucked in the ass tonight. I usually get fucked in the anus and mouth by my father so I was somewhat used to it, but I've never had someone my age treat me how my father did. My father was always angry at me since I worshiped Freddy Fuckbear more than God himself and he'll always yell at me for acting like a total queer since I kept saying phrases like, "mhm" and "BB is my daddy". He told me that I was going to be raped in hell by a horny, big-black-dicked Satan worshiper, but I never believed him... well up until now.

 **Seth's POV -**

Tvgm was mine all mine. That 100 pound sack of fag and autism was laying there, under my control. I began to show him how emo I could be so I used my very special 7 inch blade to cut at the side of his arm. He began to moan and groan but I told him to, "drink liquid shit you video game worshiping faggot, I swear I'll fuckin cut your 'dick' off before you could even stick it in Balloon Boy you good for nothing rotting piece of down syndrome trash" although after that, he came back at me and said, "I hope you get fucked by lionmaker emo Jew" so I cut him even more and spit on all his fnaf plushies telling him to "get gassed" by hitler. He started to scream so loud that the neighbors probably thought a black man was being beaten for not going to the back of the bus again. Pussy ass nigga needed to shut the fuck up *sigh*.

 **Narrator's POV -**

Tvgm cried from the pain since he was a fnaf pussy who couldn't handle shit. He prayed to the fnaf gods that Seth wouldn't suck his dick next, but the fnaf fag gods didn't like Tvgm either, so Seth began to slob on Tvgm's 2 inch nob. Seth sucked his dick so hard that shit turn white. Tvgm hated this so he started to scream "MHM" again, but before he could, Seth took a bottle of bleach and shoved it down Tvgm's throat. Seth then pulled out a picture of Jessica and lit it on fire while still managing to suck his dick. That skill required a huge amount of practice sucking dick, which Seth had since he did it every Sunday night right after he was done praying to allah and shooting up his local school and church. It usually went under the lines of, "IMMA 9/11 THE SHIT OUT OF THIS BUILDING." Tvgm finally came. Blood, bleach, and diluted semen ran down on his five nights at fuckbois sheets. Tvgm and Seth fell asleep in each other's arm, until Tvgm's crusty ass dad walked in late at night and butt fucked them both back to sleep. The next morning Seth prayed to Allah that Tvgm doesn't call the cops on him, but Seth's emo faggot ass pussy dropped the damn soap and was raped the next day in prison. Seth was caught distributing child pornography, sniffing cocaine off the side of the road, selling sex toys to 1st graders, and hacking into secret ISIS websites. That day, Seth was no more, and everyone was happy without that fuckboi.


End file.
